A Different Start
by detectivegirl21
Summary: The Legend of the two tigers gets a new start! Ren and Kishan met someone else the same day they are cursed. Done as a request by comments on Tiger's Priestess.


**A Different Start**

I sat bruised, bloody, and broken in the throne room before my supposed kin. I tried to contain my rage as I stared at them. I kept my posture even as I felt my heart crumbling.

The trip here had been most unpleasant. My guards and I had been ambushed on the on the road, and were most likely dead by now. They had drug me through the streets and beat me on the way to Bhreenam, my future father's palace. _They obviously had help._ I thought silently as I looked at Kishan.

I addressed them first and struggled to keep the betrayal out of my voice, "Why have you-my-soon-to-be-father-treated me with such . . . Inhospitality?"

Nonchalant, Lokesh affixed a deliberate smile on his face." My dear prince, you have something I desire."

"Nothing you could want can justify this. Are our kingdoms not to be joined? Everything I have has been at your disposal. You needed only to ask. Why have you done this?" _What could he want so badly to risk open war?_

Lokesh rubbed his jaw as his eyes glittered. "Plans change. It seems that your brother would like to take my daughter for his bride. He has promised me certain remunerations if I help him achieve that goal."

I looked towards Yesubai. She had her head down, and her cheeks were alight with shame. _And rightly so. _Yesubai and I had been betrothed several months ago. My arranged marriage to Yesubai was supposed to have ushered in an era of peace between the two kingdoms.

_What was there to lose? Yesubai is very beautiful, and I thought that by marring her I could help the people who suffered in the war._ But then again it seems that Kishan was watching over more than the Kingdom.

I stood and strode fearlessly forward, faced Lokesh, and called out. "You have fooled us all. You are like a coiled cobra that has been hiding in his basket, waiting for the moment to strike."

I looked around to my brother and fiancée. "Don't you see? Your actions have freed the viper, and we are bitten. His poison now runs through our blood, destroying everything."

Lokesh laughed disdainfully and spoke, "If you agree to surrender your piece of the Damon Amulet, I might be persuaded to allow you to live."

"To live? I thought we were bartering for my bride." _He is far more dangerous than I ever imagined. The amulet pieces contain unknown power. For what twisted purpose does he desire them?_

"I'm afraid your rights as a betrothed husband have been usurped. Perhaps I haven't been clear. Your brother will have Yesubai."

My jaw clenched, and I said simply "My father's armies would destroy you if you killed me." _But even that is not certain._

Lokesh laughed at me. "He certainly would not destroy Kishan's new family. We will simply placate your dear father and tell him that you were the victim of an unfortunate accident." _Father would suspect something, then again it seems my own brother is against me._

He stroked his short, stippled beard and then clarified, "Of course, you understand, that even should I allow you to live, I will rule both kingdoms." Lokesh smiled. "If you defy me I will forcibly remove your piece of the amulet."

My brother Kishan leaned toward Lokesh and protested stiffly, "I thought we had an arrangement. I only brought my brother to you because you swore that you would not kill him! You were to take the amulet. That's all."

Lokesh shot out his hand as quickly as a snake and grabbed Kishan's wrist. "You should have learned by now that I take whatever I want. If you would prefer the view from where your brother is standing, I would be happy to accommodate you."

Kishan shifted in his chair but kept silent.

Lokesh continued "No? Very well, I have now amended our former arrangement. Your brother will be killed if he does not comply with my wishes, and you will never marry my daughter unless you hand over your piece of the amulet to me as well. This private arrangement of ours can be easily revoked, and I can have Yesubai married to a different man-a man of my choosing. Perhaps an old sultan would cool her blood. If you want to remain close to Yesubai, you will learn to be submissive."

Lokesh squeezed Kishan's wrist until it cracked loudly. Kishan didn't react to the pain he must have felt.

Flexing his fingers and slowly rolling his wrist, Kishan sat back, raised a hand to touch the engraved amulet piece hidden underneath his own shirt, and looked at me. An unspoken message passed between us.

We would deal with each other later, but Lokesh's actions meant war, and the needs of the kingdom were a priority for us both. _No matter the cost._

Obsession pumped up Lokesh's neck, throbbed at his temple, and settled behind his black, serpentine eyes. Those same eyes dissected my face, probing, assenting for weakness. Angered to the point of action, Lokesh jumped to his feet, "So be it!"

Lokesh pulled a shiny knife with a jeweled hilt from his robe and roughly yanked up the sleeve of my once pure white, now filthy Jodhpuri coat. The ropes twisted on my wrists and I grunted in pain as Lokesh drew the knife across my arm. The cut was deep enough that the blood welled up. Spilled over the edge, and dripped onto the tiled floor. _That is nothing Lokesh compared to what I will do._

Lokesh tore a wooden talisman from around his neck and placed it beneath my arm. I was far too tired to even try resisting. Blood dripped from the knife onto the charm, and the engraved symbol glowed a fiery red before pulsating an unnatural white light. _What is that?_

The light shot towards me from the amulet with groping fingers that pierced my chest and clawed it's way through my body. I screamed in pain as my body suddenly became inflamed with a prickly heat as I fell to the floor

I tried to brace myself, but I managed only to scratch feebly on the cold, white tile of the floor. I watched helplessly as both Yesubai and my brother attacked Lokesh, who shoved both back viciously.

Yesubai fell to the ground, hitting her head hard on the dias. I could hear Kishan's cry's' of grief as he held Yesubai's broken body. As he yelled a deeper rumbling shook the palace and the earth down to it's bones.

The world erupted, that I the only word I could use to describe it. I heard the doors open as someone came in. The room became unnaturally bright. Almost as I we were in the presence of a holy creature.

I managed to turn my head towards the door. I was shocked. Standing in the doorway was a tiny figure, even shorter than Yesubai. They were wearing Asian style clothing, with what appeared to be a bamboo reed hat. I could also see they carried a sword. However I was unable to see their face.

The few guards in the room attempted to capture him. But this person just waved their hand and they all flew back against the wall!

And then they spoke. "I usually leave things alone, at least concerning _your_ kind. But it seems this time I can't. I would not even if you were not so obviously _Aku_." _What does he mean by that? Your kind? Aku? I've never heard such words before._

I watched with pleasure as Lokesh's face displayed surprise and even terror. And I wondered silently why he was afraid. The light felt warm, caring, and loving. It gave out a strange sense of comfort.

"You cannot be! Your kind have long since died out!" Lokesh shouted.

The stranger gripped the edge of their hat and replied, "Yet here I remain."

With a cry of outrage Lokesh charged the stranger armed only with a dagger. They drew the sword and time seemed to slow.

Even as the stranger parried the blow, Lokesh reached into his coat and pulled out another dagger. He reached up to block it and blue light erupted from the stranger's hand. Lokesh was flung back past where Kishan and Yesubai lay.

The stranger's hat floated lightly to the ground. _She's beautiful. How could I have ever mistaken her for a man?_

The lady had dark blue-black hair that was braided and coiled at the base of her neck. Her skin resembled the moon, it almost seemed to glow. I was lost in blue crystal. So many shades of blue I could compare her eyes to yet none would ever do them justice

Lokesh tried to stand with any dignity he had remaining. He turned towards Kishan and I. "I _Will_ have all the pieces of the amulet!" he turned back to the lady. "True, while I remain in this pathetic waste of an existence I cannot best you. One day I shall meet you in my true form. Live in terror until that time."

The lady smiled. "You villains always say the same thing. How about trying to be original for once?" She began to walk forward and the light increased with each step she took.

Lokesh no doubt fearing her wrath turned and ran. The lady ran a few steps then looked at me, then towards my brother and Yesubai.

"They always get away until the right time." She muttered.

The lady walked towards me first and smiled. She kneeled next to me and gently placed her hand upon my brow. Her hand began to glow and pulse as I felt my body relax. _What is she doing to me?_ I felt all the pain in my body recced. I could even see the open wounds I had gotten close.

Yet underneath it all I felt different. Something had changed. I could feel something with in myself pace and almost growl.

All too soon it was over and she left to help my brother and Yesubai. I managed to stand without her assistance and slowly walked over to my brother. He was holding Yesubai's limp form. He refused to let the lady help.

"Kishan" I said slowly. His head jerked up to look at me. "Allow the Lady to help." I was angry with them both, but I certainly did not wish for Yesubai's death.

This time, she pressed a gentle kiss onto Yesubai's forehead and they both began to glow. Slowly Yesubai began to stir in Kishan's arms. He hugged her tightly and began to cry. He started to whisper his thanks over and over.

I smiled as I bowed to the women. "Thank you my Lady. Without your help we might have perished this day."

"Do not thank me yet. I cannot reverse all the damage. You have all been changed forever."

Kishan's head shot up. "What do you mean by that?"

I was about to reprimand him for being short with her when she spoke. "You and your brother have been cursed. And that girl is not entirely human. Your fate was once red, now I see nothing but black."

She continued, "Each living person holds red string of fate. When it turns black it could me that your fate has died for a short period of time. Until you are needed once again, it shall remain black."

She turned and began to walk away. "Please wait my Lady. We haven't thanked you properly yet. I don't even know your name." Suddenly pain shot through my body and I could hear Kishan grunt.

"It's not necessary. Besides I only did what anyone would do." _Anyone? No one would charge into a throne room filled with guard, then save the lives of two princes and a princess._ I didn't want her to leave.

She turned as she reached the door. "I was once called Kagome, perhaps I can be again."

**So I did this story in response to everyone who wanted to see a BAMF Kagome. Unfortunately I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. I also thought it was kind of cool to write Ren again. This will be a one-shot! I'm not continuing this story! However if someone would like to continue it please PM so we can talk. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
